Noelle Holiday
Noelle Holiday is a minor NPC in Chapter 1 of Deltarune, as one of Kris's classmates and neighbors. She lives on the northwest side of town with her mother, the Mayor of Hometown, and her father, Rudy, who is currently in the hospital with an unnamed illness. Appearance Noelle is a reindeer-like monster with short brown fur, a red nose, freckled cheeks, and prominent front teeth, as well as a pair of small antlers atop her head. She walks upright, and has long blonde hair tied in low bunches. She wears a red and green checkered sweater with a grey romper underneath. Personality Noelle is friendly and cheerful, but also very timid, and sometimes has trouble saying what she's thinking. She apologizes often, and stays quiet about her feelings, such as her possible crushes, or her distaste for Berdly, out of fear. Her father says that "everything scares her," and describes her as "defenseless." Main Story Chapter 1 When Kris enters the classroom at school, Noelle offers to let them join her class project group with Berdly. She attempts to ask Alphys for permission but is interrupted by Berdly, who speaks for her by saying that she's "...fine with the group as is..." and also by Susie's abrupt entrance into class. Later, when Alphys realizes that she is out of chalk to teach that day, Noelle volunteers herself (and Susie) to get some. This too is unsuccessful, as Kris is sent by Alphys to accompany Susie instead. If Kris talks to her prior to leaving the classroom, Noelle tries to comfort them, saying she doesn't think Susie is so bad. After Kris returns from the Dark World, Noelle can be found visiting her father Rudy in the Hospital. Rudy gives his daughter advice on how to confess her feelings to Susie, but she is skeptical of his methods. As she leaves, she is caught off guard when she notices Kris in the doorway. If Kris talks to Noelle after visiting her father in the hospital, they learn that she is locked out of her house, but doesn't want to bother her mother, the mayor of Hometown. At this point, if Kris mentions Susie, Noelle becomes eager to ask questions about her. * If Kris tells Noelle that Susie is nice, she becomes relieved and excited. * If Kris tells her that Susie is mean, she becomes shocked, and offers to trade class project partners with Kris. * If Kris tells her that Susie eats chalk, Noelle asks if Kris knows what color chalk is her favorite, before realizing that giving her a lunchbox full of chalk probably isn't a great gift. * If Kris tells her nothing, she says that she helps Kris all the time, but Kris isn't giving her information. She keeps asking questions about Susie, before deciding that it isn't her personal business. * If Kris tries to talk about Susie again, Noelle starts to ask something but quickly decides Kris definitely does not know the answer. Noelle voices concern for Kris's well-being, but also acts off-put, or even scared by them. She expresses bewilderment at Kris being so talkative, noting they are usually more of the quiet type. Relationships Rudolph "Rudy" Holiday Rudy is Noelle's father. Noelle and her father have an incredibly close and loving relationship. The two often play video games together, with one named Dragon Blazers III that Noelle is waiting to complete with him. She regularly visits Rudy in hospital, though he wishes that in return, he could be around to protect her. She seems upset when Rudy asks her not to wait for him to beat Dragon Blazers III, implying she worries greatly about his health, but is quickly cheered up when he instead requests that she bring it to the hospital. Kris Noelle is the only one of Kris's classmates who is openly friendly to them (before Kris befriends Susie), and she will offer Kris another pencil if they claim they have lost their own. She will also ask Alphys if she, Kris and Berdly can make a group of three when she sees that Kris has no partner. However, Kris does not seem to be that friendly in return, and as recalled by Rudy, has played many tricks on Noelle, such as hiding under her bed to scare her, or putting ketchup on their arms and faking their death to shock her. Aware of Kris's isolated personality, she expresses surprise that Kris would visit Rudy in hospital, though is aware that he appreciates their visiting. Susie It is heavily implied that Noelle has a crush on Susie that she is nervous about, and thus tries to hide it. She does not talk about it to anyone, except for her father, though her dialogue with Kris still makes hints towards her crush. Susie appears to be completely oblivious of Noelle's crush on her. Berdly Berdly is Noelle's academic partner. Berdly seems to respect her, calling her the "second smartest student", though Noelle doesn't seem to like him in return. She hides her distaste for him, though, and speaks nicely to him. Mayor Holiday Mayor Holiday is Noelle's mother. Although Noelle seems to love her mother, she is not as close with Mayor Holiday as she is with Rudy, and she dislikes bothering the Mayor while she is working. Gallery Noelle artwork.jpg | Noelle Concept Art Trivia * According to her father, Noelle has a fear of humans hiding under her bed. This was made worse (or started) by Kris's repeated attempts to scare her when they were younger, including at least one time they hid under her bed. * Noelle is a member of the Cross Country Team, along with Jockington. * Noelle has her own font in the games files, a variation of DotumChe, which was also used for the speech bubbles in Undertale. This is used when she's nervous or quiet and is called "tinynoelle." * The name Noelle is presumably a reference to the French word "noel" (meaning Christmas), as well as her last name Holiday. Reindeer are often associated with Christmas (through Santa's reindeer). ** Noelle also wears red and green, colors often associated with Christmas. ** Noelle offers Kris a candy-cane pencil and "one with lights on it", both of which are associated with Christmas. Category:Pure Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Sexy Category:Teenagers Category:Undertale Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Cute Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Self-Aware Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Daughters Category:Lust Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes